


【魂二】【腐向】《面罩之下》【R】

by Nellysauce



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: Dark Souls (Video Game) References, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellysauce/pseuds/Nellysauce
Summary: ◎短小的鸡血产物，含过分脑补和无由猜测◎cp：培特x克雷顿◎魂二npc真的都好有人味啊◎全文8k字，废话废料五五开◎文笔小学生，各位看官多多包涵
Relationships: Creighton the Wanderer/Mild-Mannered Pate
Kudos: 13





	【魂二】【腐向】《面罩之下》【R】

培特伸出不慎沾上酒液的右手，凝视着小指上形状奇异的戒指。手指厚重的茧拂过戒指荆棘样的小刺，培特尽力地回忆这戒指的来历。

似乎是某个男人的所有物……又或者，是个女人？培特放弃了在模糊的记忆中搜寻答案，因为那并不是什么重要的事。

但冥冥之中，这戒指正给自己带来好运。

穿戴着锁子甲的精瘦男子走进了培特所在的酒馆。男子背负着一对工艺拙朴却锋利的大斧，步伐并不因为沉重的大斧而迟缓，反而步履生风。他生锈染血的锁子甲发出的金属摩擦声规律稳定，听得人发寒。

培特偷瞄他，直觉认为这男子是个值得冒风险结交的伙伴。

不过，此时上前搭话可不是一个好想法。酒馆里本地骑士团的那伙人开始躁动起来了，其中一个看起来粗壮的走上前，用剑尖指着那男子叫嚷道：“米勒人，这可不是你应该来的地方！”

培特旁观着那人引火烧身的行为，微微笑了。并不是自夸，培特数年来四处游走寻宝，对这个国家的各地风土人情了如指掌，他早已看出那男子的铠甲虽按东方国度米勒的骑士团设计理念打造，但绝不是正统，或许是精巧的仿造品之类的吧。

很有可能，这名男子身上的铠甲是通过某种不光彩的途径获得的。那浑身的血迹，也不知道是如何沾染上的。

面对挑衅，那男子不做出什么反应。这平和的做法却更激昂起了本地骑士的嚣张气焰，骑士猛灌了一口酒，接着一个箭步夺了男子的衣领，想要将其拖向酒馆门外。

“……”那男子沉下身体，他的呼吸声从覆面头盔下粗重地响起，周身的血腥味似乎变浓烈了。

培特当即出面拉住了本地骑士扬起的拳头，赔着笑：“他是我的朋友。”

培特的相貌不算很英俊，也不能说凶悍，但那一如既往亲切的和事佬笑容总能让人给几分面子。

本地骑士布满血丝的凸眼从头盔观察口中瞪向培特：“培特？你怎么会认识这种渣滓！”

米勒骑士团声威浩大，甚至被王钦定为正统。但在如此的乱世，真的存在所谓“正统”么？故而，杂牌军们大多对米勒骑士团嗤之以鼻，认为他们都是些狐假虎威的弱者。

“他可不是米勒人，别看他一身米勒人的装束，但那都是战利品！”培特圆道。

骑士仍是怀疑，他收回了剑，警惕地扫视着男子的盔甲，却也没观察出什么名堂——他也没见过真正的米勒骑士。

心有灵犀似的，那男子配合培特说道：“没错。我是克雷顿，一个四处云游，锻炼武艺的旅人罢了。那群大鹰师团的喽啰们可真难缠。”说罢，克雷顿展示了从金鹰士兵手中抢获的太阳徽章。

大鹰师团恶名昭彰，只要出价够高，无不可为，因为缺乏骑士精神，只被认为是一伙实力强悍的佣兵。

“大鹰师团？嘿，”头脑简单的本地骑士夺过克雷顿手中的太阳徽章，手指摩挲着这块金光闪闪的金属，似乎是被取悦了，大笑着举起了酒杯向男子敬酒，友善地发出了宣战，“但击败了软弱的杂鱼可不算什么本事，就让我来会会你吧！”

看来一场狠斗还是避免不了的。培特对这克雷顿的技艺不知深浅，但却有一股莫名的信心，于是对克雷顿使了一个鼓励的眼色。

克雷顿没有回应培特的表示，只是接过骑士的酒杯饮下，跟随着狂笑的骑士走出酒馆。

“那么，就请你告诉我你的名号吧！”骑士在酒馆外的广场“唰”的一声拔出了剑。

这利落的挥剑声引来了围观的闲人。人们驻足酒馆门前，吹着口哨，呼喊着猜测赢家。酒馆的老板抓住商机，忙叫店里的童工为看客端酒。

在喧闹的人群中，克雷顿给出了自己的名号，这微小的声音淹没在吵嚷声中，骑士没有听到。但这答案对骑士可有可无，带着必胜的狂傲，他丢下了盾牌，双手举剑冲锋，却又在极确切的一瞬间被克雷顿架起的大斧格住，发出令人牙酸的金属摩擦声。冲击时带来的反作用力震向骑士的虎口，令他倒退了几步。克雷顿行云流水地反手一挥，大斧划开了骑士胸前绘着纹章的布料。布料被割裂的声音响亮，如此看来，这倒退的几步反而救了骑士一命。

大斧的连招又来了，骑士不堪这连连后退的耻辱，竟停在原地举剑直刺。克雷顿看到了对手头盔下忽然闪光的眼眸，敏锐地将斧刃旋转角度下压，卸去了攻击的大半力道，使剑刃刺中了自己的臂甲。尽管如此，克雷顿仍然相信自己的直觉，只管继续将斧刃下压——终于，骑士的剑势抵挡不住压力，剑柄立时脱手。

“好险！”惊魂未定的骑士听到看客们这样说道，“只差一点点，他就再也拿不起剑了！”

骑士有些恍惚，他收回涣散的视线，却见克雷顿一个后撤步与自己拉开了距离并且原地站定，这让他愈加地不解。依着周围人的叫喊，骑士低头看向自己手腕的血痕，痛觉和思索的结果终于通过神经进入骑士脑中——这是被大斧利刃下压时割开的伤口，原来，那险些无法拿剑的人是自己。

意识到这场战斗胜负已分，骑士沉默不语地拾起了剑。

获得胜利的克雷顿此时仅仅握拳高举，无声地自我庆祝——克雷顿隐瞒了自己的名号，也压制了下杀手的本能。

然而，这胜利没有妙龄少女捧起的鲜花，更没有败者失去理智的谩骂。看客们对这场并不精彩的表演感到失望，摇摇头往地上啐一口，散去了。于是，克雷顿转身就要离去。

骑士团的成员为那不幸的骑士端来烈酒，他接过饮入，鼓着腮帮喷吐在伤口上。

“克雷顿！”骑士呼喊到，并不是因为酒精刺激的痛觉。骑士摘下了头盔，露出明亮的表情，对回身的克雷顿笑道：“像你这样的高手可不多见，你可有兴趣加入我们的骑士团？”

“不需要，你们这个地方……太平静了，不足以让我磨练武艺。”克雷顿回答道。

骑士仍未放弃：“我们的领主热衷征战，你想战斗的愿望完全可以满足。”

“我的目的地是多兰古雷格，嘻嘻……你们英勇的领主是否有勇气去挑战多兰古雷格的王呢？”克雷顿语气轻蔑。这嘲笑让技不如人的骑士无言以对，只得目送克雷顿离去。

培特保持着亲切的微笑，从腰间的皮包里摸出用以治疗的滴石赠给受伤的骑士，告别道：“还请小心，再见。”

克雷顿口中的多兰古雷格，那曾经无比强大，堆砌着无数财宝的王国，现在却因为不死人诅咒的扩散而形同毁灭。多么光芒万丈的奇迹，在多兰古雷格，都会在不知名力量下逐渐变成灰暗的暗术。人性甚至神性都逐渐被侵蚀，恸哭与哀嚎从远古洞穴飘荡而出，无一人胆敢探究，便也无人知晓这诅咒的根源。  
诅咒的根源自然不是培特的追求，财宝才是。

培特抚摸着小指上的荆棘戒指，想到：这戒指还真是给我带来了好运。

克雷顿感到有些乏累，眼见日色渐暗，当下走进一家旅店，支付了房钱登上通往二楼客房的木梯。

“你的名号，并不是所谓的‘放浪骑士’吧？”身后的询问让克雷顿铁面罩下的表情霎那间紧绷，他回头，看见了那过目不忘的亲切微笑，真是令人发毛。

培特看出了克雷顿没有太感激自己之前的帮助，也没有太过遗憾，他缓步走向克雷顿，在其耳畔继续道：“应该是‘米勒的杀人鬼’，克雷顿，我说的没错吧？”

“哦？”克雷顿从鼻子里发出一声笑，“你倒是消息很灵通。”

“这倒不是，不过是你身后这对好伙计实在是太引人瞩目了些。”培特解释道。

在克雷顿踏入酒馆的瞬间，培特一双锐眼便看出他所背负的就是传说中佛罗扎豪杰洛翔的一对断龙弦月斧。洛翔的传说到他踏上讨伐古龙之路为止，真假难分，但那传说中的神兵确实留存于世。

执着于寻找断龙弦月斧的人，或许是追随洛翔脚步的狂热者，也或许是一样渴望屠龙获得无上荣誉的英雄，但更多的，是培特这样的寻宝者。

但寻宝者若不是敏锐如培特，是听不出街头杀人鬼传闻中奇异的大斧到底有何来头的。

只是，克雷顿似乎不能理解培特的话语，直接开门见山道：“你想要决斗吗？”

培特快速的眨眨眼，一副惊讶的样子：“不，怎么会呢？”

克雷顿冰冷的视线直刺培特，显然保持着戒备。培特只好摊牌：“嘿……说来惭愧，我热衷寻宝，我听到了你的目的地是多兰古雷格，所以希望能与你同行。不知你——

“卑鄙的尸体强盗。”克雷顿未等培特语毕，便脱口而出这样的回应，转身便要进入房间。

虽然无奈，但这情况也没有出乎培特的意料。培特当即自辩： “这你可错怪我了，我获得宝物的方式可不是粗暴地扒窃尸体，而是依靠决斗得来的。”

这似乎引起了克雷顿的些许兴趣，他虽已经走进了旅店房间，却并没有关上门。似乎是有种默契，培特并没有走进房间。

房间内只有一张床。克雷顿坐下，既没有摘下沉重闷热的铁面罩，也没有放下武器，只是睨着站在门外的培特，说道：“那你又何必邀请我同行？”

“你可曾去过多兰古雷格？”

“从未。”

“那么也许你已有耳闻，多兰古雷格充满着奇妙并且怪诞的现象……或者说，很危险的现象。我得承认，我是个胆小鬼，谨慎小心是我的人生哲学。虽然我从未深入过多兰古雷格，但请相信，我可以作为你在多兰古雷格的向导。”

“我可不是佣兵，能不能保住性命，是你自己的事。”

“不，你误会了，我并不是需要一个佣兵保镖。相反地，我需要一个伙伴。我有一种感觉，你渴望着鲜血……”

培特忽然欲言又止，那亲切的微笑仍然挂在脸上。克雷顿警觉道：“你是血教的人？我克雷顿是不会加入血教的。”

“哈，你又误会了，我只是一个渴望财宝的人罢了。我有办法，让你得到鲜血，而我得到财宝。如果你愿意成为我的伙伴，请摘下你的面罩。”

这似乎不是请求，而是命令。什么鲜血和财宝？克雷顿脑中天人交战，怀疑这该死的培特早已拿到了什么把柄，所谓成为伙伴根本就是个幌子。

正在克雷顿思索时，培特又说道：“请放弃和我决斗的念头。”

“什么意思？”克雷顿声音沙哑，只怕旅馆附近早已埋伏好了想取自己性命的各路仇敌。

“我并不是个盗墓贼，所以不是你所说的尸体强盗。我只是个骗子罢了，你只要作为我的陷阱，负责将陷入我骗局的可怜虫杀掉就好。作为回报，你可以先挑选战利品。”

“你这个卑鄙小人。”克雷顿直言不讳。

培特爽朗地笑了，说道：“我确实是。”

看着培特的表情，克雷顿不敢确定他手中是否握有自己的把柄，他口中的计划并不公平，他又是凭什么会有说服的自信？就算是被记住相貌，那也不是什么致命的弱点；只要丢弃这一对斧子，换一套装扮，就不会被认出了……克雷顿无论如何思考，最终的结果都只指向摘下面罩。

培特缓步走进了房间，平稳的脚步声，无形化成了丧钟催促着沉默的克雷顿。

“米勒骑士团的叛逃者，你考虑好了吗？”培特问道。

克雷顿仿佛听到了宣判，周身颤抖着，终于还是自暴自弃取下了面罩。深深吸入不那么猩热的空气，一时间克雷顿混沌的头脑清醒了些许。

“做得好，伙计。”

克雷顿不理会培特仿若夸赞胯下战马一般的话语，脱下身上的盔甲，取出一块布料，开始擦拭盔甲和武器上的污迹。培特拿起了放在床上的铁面罩，也拿出一块布料，尽力想将面罩擦拭净亮。

这使得克雷顿冷哼，认为他这虚伪的善意着实引人发笑。沉默的室内只余下布料摩擦的声音，克雷顿专注手下，丝毫没有注意培特投来的视线。

片刻，培特拿出松油为铁面罩保养，对着铁面罩说道：“你倒是长着一张少有英俊的脸，不过，在这样的时世下可不是什么好事。”

下一秒，克雷顿僵住，感受到几根冰凉散发着松油气味的手指轻抚上了自己的面颊。

克雷顿挥开脸颊边碍事的手，却吃痛地低喘一声，脸颊上刺辣的疼痛激起了他的怒气，可惜暂时不能轻举妄动，只能默默紧了紧手掌。

转动眼珠，克雷顿知晓了造成疼痛的罪魁祸首正是那枚荆棘戒指。

一痕血迹自创口蜿蜒而下，为克雷顿冰冷苍白的脸孔增加了些微生命气息，让人觉得这伤痕不仅没有破坏这张英俊的脸，反而更令人注目。

培特正是这么想的。不过，培特那被鲜红浸染的视线赤裸不加掩饰，直勾勾地聚焦于克雷顿脸上，这使得克雷顿脊背发凉。

克雷顿感到胃部开始痉挛，某种粘腻的触觉黏上了自己的脊椎，一寸一寸地攀附到大脑的每一个细胞，抠挖出了那最不愿意回想起的残像，令人作呕。

视野中摇晃的残像和面前人脱下头盔的动作重合了，他们同步地放下武器，迈步逼近，压覆下来，伸手拂向自己的头发，狠狠地扯住甩向墙面……

“呃……”被残像擒住的幻痛使克雷顿颤抖，惊惧的神情毕露。

培特轻抚身下克雷顿柔软的红发，垂下眼凝视着克雷顿陡然瞪大的双眼，疑惑着这轻柔的动作为何会让他反应如此之大。培特撑起自己的身体，但克雷顿的双眼紧闭上了，表情似乎更为痛苦。

很快地，培特意识到自己已经抓住了一丝杀人鬼的线索。伸手为克雷顿擦拭脸颊上半干的血液，培特看出克雷顿眼珠在眼睑下快速地转动着，颤抖的嘴唇正做出咒骂的口型。

培特俯身亲吻上那吐出污言秽语的冰冷薄唇，仅仅是试探性的轻轻碰触，却出乎预料起到了安抚的作用。培特感到克雷顿因为夺回意识而胸膛挺起，当即加深了亲吻。

这使得克雷顿不再颤抖，反而十分僵硬，他不迎合也不反抗，只是默默接受着亲吻。培特不以为意，继续掠夺着克雷顿的呼吸，终于感觉到两人贴合的胸膛下克雷顿心脏在加速跳动，在主人意志的压迫下哀求着喘息。

培特放过那颗缺氧的心脏，将亲吻的重点转移向脸颊那道伤痕，故意用舌尖化开血痂，接着对克雷顿问道：“叛逃者，骑士团没有教会你这些东西么？”

伤口被舔舐得隐隐约约有些刺痛，克雷顿从缺氧的眩晕中睁开双眼，当即对上了培特的沉静视线。这视线似乎洞穿了自己的过去，那么又何必再问？

“看来你只学会了接受，却没有学会去取悦……不过，这也是情理之中的，骑士团里那些粗暴的莽夫们只管硬来，”培特温柔地抚摸着克雷顿的脸庞，“请让我来教你怎么去取悦吧。”

灵活的手指褪去克雷顿的衣物，培特仔细观察着他的身体。这具躯体虽然精瘦却不单薄，腹部浮起的肌肉线条并不夸张，四肢修长，手臂上的肌肉稍显发达，正是典型的技巧型战士体型。皮肤上留下的种种疤痕都不致命，但层层叠叠却也有些冲击感官。胸膛上一道明显是鞭痕的疤看起来已有了些年头，培特吻上去，沿着它走到终点，啃咬上了平直的锁骨。

克雷顿僵硬着接受亲吻，任由培特如何动作。

“你还真是不给面子啊。”培特苦笑，决定不再循序渐进，而是采取直击要害的策略。于是，他起身脱下自己的衣服，待到重新拥住克雷顿时，一股松油的气味在室内升腾。

“你在干什么……”克雷顿不明所以，被握住的感觉也无法告诉他现在正发生着什么。

“没有人对你做过这些吗？”培特取下荆棘戒指，润滑上松油的手撸动着，“反应真快，你大概很久没有过了吧？”

修长四指环住的阴茎很快地充血坚硬起来，撸动时因为有了润滑而发出了轻微的声响。培特手下的动作频率不变，并不能将人逼向顶点，结果只是让晶亮的松油缓缓流动而下，没入臀间缝隙中罢了。

二人对坐着，肌肤相亲下体温都略微升高，但很明显克雷顿更为狼狈，只因为这一切对他来说都是从未有过的。他苍白的脸带上了酡红的血色，而培特仍是一副风轻云淡的微笑。

“呼……”沉重的呼吸难以隐藏，克雷顿情不自禁向后挪了挪腰，却被培特捉住手臂，拉过来送出一个深吻。这个吻不似之前那么温和，不仅搔痒般舔弄着口腔，而且贪婪地交换着唾液。

克雷顿确实是毫无经验，他招架不住如此的“取悦”，鼻息紊乱，情动地发出了难耐的呢喃。培特为对方逐渐卸下防备的表情而愉悦，又是爱不释手地抚弄起他鲜艳的红发来，在他耳畔细语道：“你喜欢这样？但是别忘了，你还要取悦我。”

“你想要怎么样？”克雷顿语气强装冰冷。  
培特放开手，微笑着说道：“你自己来吧。”

“你在说什么？”

“原来连这个也不知道吗？那么请转过去趴好。”

“趴下去会……”克雷顿忽然缄口不言，默默转身依言照做。他动物一般的跪趴动作不包含任何暗示，而是更像在等候主人的温顺母马。

这匹马虽不需要鞭催，但也需要给他一些指示。培特一只滑凉的手伸向克雷顿的腰间，凉意令那板着的腰塌下，使这姿势终于有了些取悦的味道。

这只手再沿着躯体线条游动，准确地找到了胸部。

克雷顿感觉到培特的手指摩挲着那点，无法理解那有什么趣味，反而令人厌恶，当即将胸膛压下，制止了培特的动作。

克雷顿却不知道，这使得他的屁股抬得更高了。在他看不见的角度，那充血的阴茎正颤动着滴下液滴，一半是松油，一半是体液。

“做得好。”培特赏赐般轻抚克雷顿微显肌肉的腹部，开始了真正的准备工作。

再次倒出的松油顺着培特悬空的手指滴落在克雷顿的腰窝上，有部分如金蛇般缓慢流向了倾斜的背部。培特从那微陷的腰窝中勾出松油，手指顺着尾椎探向入口，趁着他毫无概念之下直接开始扩张。

出乎预料的是，克雷顿的身体极其放松，这使得培特的扩张工作十分顺利，很快就放入了第二根手指。

“你做的很好……”培特鼓励着，却也明白这并非是因为克雷顿感受到了快感，只不过是因为曾经吃过反抗的苦果。

培特十分耐心地扩张着，在认为不会弄疼他后，插入了第三根手指，继续转动着手腕探索克雷顿的体内，却迟迟无法找到能够产生快感的那一点。

如此看来是在比较深的位置了。培特这样想到，缓缓地抽出手指，却同时听到克雷顿好似忍耐不住地闷哼了一声。

这一下，不光是手指感到了难以抽出，培特放在克雷顿腹部的手也感受到了肌肉的紧绷。

“……你做了什么？”克雷顿难掩声音的颤抖，似乎是为了表达对快感的反抗，他膝盖挪动着逃开了培特的掌控。

培特了然，当即扳过克雷顿的身体面对自己，觉得他满面通红的样子十分有诱惑力，于是抚摸着他脸颊上的伤痕又亲吻上去，一只手又握住了克雷顿的阴茎继续服务。

克雷顿闭上双眼自甘堕落，矛盾地享受着这个有些粗暴的吻，被对方带动着回应着。窒息感和快感交融，意识渐渐变得混沌，克雷顿感到眼前渐渐出现闪光。

两人的唇间漏出培特的轻笑，他十分满意克雷顿被惰性的快感迷惑的表现。培特捕捉到身下人气息的变化，便故意在那即将攀上顶峰的档口猛地插入。

“啊——”短促的一声惊呼在室内响起。

“小心，我们最好不要打扰隔壁的人。”培特坏心眼地欺骗着。

“我要杀了你。”

这威胁很可能是认真的，不过在这样的状况下并不具有震慑。克雷顿视线虽盛满了怒气，但他咬着的红润嘴唇和湿润的双眼只让威胁犹如挑逗，更何况下半身那被松油包裹的阴茎还挺立着，体内甚至含着男人的性器，谁还会认为他是那恶名昭彰的杀人鬼呢？  
“你还真是长了一张好看的脸——其实，这样就已经在取悦我了。”培特忽然理解了克雷顿身体鞭痕集中在胸口的原因。

不过，亲切的培特不赞同对这匹漂亮母马施加鞭刑的行为，可惜那些被杀死的主人们没有及时醒悟。

“唔！……”克雷顿感到那炽热的性器在体内缓慢抽动着，这又勾起了那些令人作呕的痛苦回忆。但他不能否认，从未有过的快感从交合的地方翻腾而起。

松油给了足够的润滑让培特有余力去刺激克雷顿的敏感点，从而去观察他每一个因为快感而出现的表情变化。在仔细品尝过后，培特伸手抚摸克雷顿的胸膛，却被克雷顿一把捉住挥开。

“休想。”克雷顿压抑着呼吸警告道。

他这装腔作势的狼狈样子使培特失笑，为了使他妥协，培特加快了抽送的频率。这紧致温热的通道所带来的极度舒适足以令人沉溺，尽管每一次插入都毫不留情，但培特没有忘记去抚慰克雷顿，每一次抽出都特意堪堪略过敏感点。

“你这个没有羞耻的……啊……”克雷顿因这几下毫不留情的突刺而感到脱力，陌生的快感又从体内深处窜出——不，并不陌生，其实这快感更类似于排尿时的畅快……克雷顿不敢再想，他闭上眼睛，摸索向自己的胯间确认，当即庆幸那只是感觉，但握住后产生的快感让他沉迷。

“真是不知满足。”培特看着他握住阴茎自行抚慰的动作，如此评论道。为了惩罚这匹淫荡的母马，培特抛弃了温柔的面具，俯身在他的肩头狠狠咬下，同时腰部抽动的动作不再顾及身下人的感受，只是凶狠地在满足自己。

这痛觉逐渐占上风的性交充分将克雷顿作为战士的耐力压迫到极限，口中原本带着愉悦的呢喃变成了吃痛的闷哼，

“不……给我拔出去……”克雷顿凭着残存的理智停下了撸动阴茎的动作，尽力地弓起腰去触及两人交合的部位，脱力的双手微弱地推着培特的小腹，意图想阻止那凶狠的动作。

这种无意识下的举动往往适得其反。培特不仅没有满足他的“乞求”，反而伸手拈起他的乳头。

“嗯！……啊……我要、我要杀了你……”克雷顿已经没有余力控制呼吸，混着急喘的话语犹如哭诉。

“那么就请用你下面这个不知满足的洞杀死我吧。”培特说罢，吻上了另一边胸膛，用舌尖挑逗着。

培特感到滑热的通道渐渐变得柔软，插入时发出的声响更是愈加响亮。即使不去碾压敏感点，克雷顿也会随着快感有节奏地颤抖、收紧；推搡着培特头颅的手，如今也因渐渐因臣服于快感而拉扯起他棕色的卷发来——就算他尽力咬紧嘴唇不发出声音，这逐渐成为取悦的动作就已经暗示着对快乐的请求、索取。

培特离开那被舔弄得发痒的那一点，开始缓慢地顶弄敏感点，接着直视克雷顿汗水淋漓的脸，用唇描绘着他被强烈情欲浸染的英俊面庞的每一处。克雷顿缓缓睁开了迷蒙的双眼，如丝般的视线看到培特着迷的样子，那因难耐快感而张开的嘴唇竟微微笑了，嗫嚅着什么。

那想要表达的是威胁也好，诅咒也罢，在培特眼里只是邀请。培特谨慎小心的处事原则已经被遗忘了，剩下的只是那对于悍兽的征服欲。

培特的阴茎缓缓抽出，又深深插入，这样直接的刺激使克雷顿失神，他抛弃了理智拥抱培特，主动地送出一个热情的吻。

培特为他这堕落的行为而迷醉，当即握住那劲瘦的腰，以更为目的明确的抽插为回应。

“停下……不要……”克雷顿仅靠被插入就达到了高潮，一时间气力全无。但这场驯服并没有结束，培特将他无力的身体扶起坐在那仍然坚挺的性器上，继续不停地冲刺着。

这样的体位进入得更深了。克雷顿犹如抓住救命稻草一般紧抱培特，在高潮余韵的波涛中迷失，低语哀求着：“请饶恕我……”

因他哀求而心软的人恐怕都已经死去了吧？培特明白这一点，继续不留情面地挺动着……

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 初衷就是写人生第一次的黄色废料，但为什么还是写了那么长一段废话？好久不写东西，写什么都是挤出来的ORZ想成为停不下来的加把劲骑士…… 写着写着觉得ooc了（至于事后我们狡猾的培特是如何将克雷顿骗入队伍的就只有他自己知道了），很仓促、很拖沓的一篇东西，大家请宽容我（土下座）
> 
> 2019.04.19


End file.
